Talking Words Factory
Talking Words Factory is a second episode of LeapFrog. In VHS by LeapFrog Enterprises produced by Lyrick Studios in July 20, 2001 and by DVD by Lionsgate in December 9, 2003. A Leapster version with lesser quality animation and some scenes missing was also released. Gallery Plot STORY: Tad has trouble making words. With help from his brother Leap and his sister Lily, they enter the Talking Words Factory. Mr. Websley triples his order of dictionaries. Mr. Frog had to recondenate the Zoplex levels in the basement which leaves Quigley and the kids to get Cracking. Professor Quigley shows the Frog Kids the vowels: A, E, I, O, and U. He shows them the Stick-Ick-O-Rama, a machine where vowels get sticky to make words. They meet up with Bammy (Word Bammer 100) who says she can help people who have trouble with words, like Tad. She shows him an example: C-A-T, which spells CAT. Quigley then has an idea. He orders Bammy to make a batch of AT's and send them to Whammy (Word Whammer 3000). Whammy is a machine that does word families, like AT. They do some words of the AT family: cat, bat, fat, mat and hat. When Whammy spells ZAT, Quigley warns him that ZAT is not a word. He reminds him some letters make AT words and some letters do not. And only real words make the cut in the dictionary. The next word family Whammy can think of is ET. Whammy makes the word met, get, pet, let, jet and set . The next word family is IG. Whammy makes the word big and then the words get jammed into the machine. Quigley gets it going and then gets pulled in Leap, Tad and Lily decide to continue on by making the word pig Next comes the OP family. Tad can make the word POP. Several words later, Leap without warning activates super speed. Lily tries to stop it but breaks the lever, Whammy cranks out the words like crazy, starting with the IN family. PIN, FIN, TIN and WIN. From here it's totally random, JET, JUG, RUG, RIG, FIG, FAN, MAN. And when the professor yells "the machine has gone mad!" the machine builds the word mad 4 times in a row. from there the machine sucks Tad in and the machine makes the word Tad. he flung from the machine miraculously unharmed. Afterward they proceed with the UN family, by making the words FUN, RUN, BUN and SUN. From then on tad notices he has one last word for his form but it won't fit. He needs the word best. And from there they visit the sound slide. They send the letters S and T sliding down to form the blend ST. They take the ST to Whammy along with O and P, and they spell STOP! and all the machines in the factory come to a halt. Quigley tells Tad that when two consonants are stuck together, it's called a blend. It's used to either the start of a word, at the end, or both. Tad then makes the word BEST. When Mom and Dad arrive at the factory, they hug Tad and thank him for knowing how to make words. Tad concludes the video with a song. But A few lyrics in... Mr. Websley barges in and the dictionaries collapse on him, Tad Resumes singing and the credits form. Differences between the Leapster game and the DVD Category:2001 Category:Dvd Category:Candidates for deletion